Our Perfect Day
by GeekCat
Summary: Sometimes, weddings aren't perfect. Sometimes people are scared to take the next step. But the most important thing is being together. Written for Fluttercord Week 2020.


Fluttershy rubbed her forehooves together nervously as Rarity styled her mane. "I don't know why I'm so nervous," she said. "I'm very happy, of course, but..."

Rarity ran a comb through her pink mane, placing pins in carefully-chosen positions. "Of course you're nervous, darling," she said. "This [i]is[/i] a big change in your life. Anypony would be nervous in your position."

Pinkie Pie nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I was super-duper nervous right before I married Cheese! I almost tried to escape out the window before the ceremony!"

Applejack glanced over at the pink party pony. "Ah don't remember that happening..."

Pinkie grinned. "It was right after you girls left the room. And I didn't actually run away, did I? It's all good."

Applejack smiled and shook her head before approaching Fluttershy. "Anyways, Rarity and Pinkie are right. It's totally normal to feel nervous. Just think about how happy you are."

Rainbow fidgeted in her dress, but still sent a smile in Fluttershy's direction. "Yeah, Flutters. Everypony knows how happy you two have been together. I just can't believe it's taken this long for this day to come."

Fluttershy smiled. "Thanks, girls." She took a deep breath as Rarity placed the last pin in her mane and stepped back. She looked into the mirror for a second, admiring the job Rarity had done on both her mane and white dress. "Alright. I think I'm ready."

Her friends left, one at a time. Fluttershy followed them, pausing and taking a deep breath in the doorway.

* * *

"Let me go!" shouted Discord. "I can't do this!"

He was writhing in Spike and Big Mac's grips, grasping onto the edges of the windowsill. The dragon and earth pony were struggling to keep a grip on his lithe form, much less pull him away from his route of escape.

"Come on, Discord," Spike grunted. "This is ridiculous. You've been on Cloud Nine ever since you proposed to her, and now you're trying to run away?"

"Yes! I think that's fairly obvious!" Discord snapped. He tried to slither out of their grips, but Spike wrapped his arms around the draconequus's chest just before he could slip away. He grunted and walked backwards, dragging Discord with him. Big Mac followed his example, and soon, Discord's fingers had been forcefully pulled away from the window.

The three of them all landed in a heap. Discord leapt onto back onto his feet, flying towards the door. Spike and Big Mac quickly grabbed at his feet, bringing him down.

Spike sighed and approached Discord's head. "Discord...what's wrong?" he asked.

Discord's lips curled into an exaggerated pout. "What isn't wrong?" he moaned. "One of Equestria's greatest heroes is about to get hitched to one of its greatest enemies. Is anything about that supposed to _not_ be wrong?"

Spike paused. "That's what this is about? Discord, you're not our enemy! You haven't been our enemy for years!"

"It was only five years ago that I made that…tiniest mistake of letting those three villains gain an absurd amount of power and nearly destroy Equestria."

Spike sighed. "I thought you'd gotten over that. Everpony else has."

"I had gotten over it! Until this morning…when I started thinking about the wedding…"

Spike shook his head. "Look. It's okay to be nervous. Right, Big Mac?"

"Eeyup!"

Discord snorted. Big Mac frowned and said, "Look, Discord. Ah was pretty nervous before Ah married Sugar Belle. But feeling nervous doesn't mean you you should run away."

Discord rolled his eyes. "Our pasts are a bit different, _amigo._ You grew up on a farm, living honestly. I took over your country—twice—not to mention all the other trouble I've caused." He propped his chin on his lion fist. "Think about it. She's honestly probably better off without me."

Spike and Big Mac gasped. "How can you even think that?" Spike said. "You love each other!"

Discord sighed. "Give me one good reason why she would...or should."

Spike frowned and held up his hand, counting off several points. "One: you helped fix the villain problem in the end by turning those three into a statue. Plus, you told us about the problem right away as soon as it got out of hand. Two: you assisted Twilight with several duties after she took the throne."

"That isn't related to—"

"Three: you helped Fluttershy with her animal sanctuary, including creating supplies and bringing animals from around the world in need to her. Fourth: you asked her out by giving her every single known species of flower in a giant bouquet. Fifth, on the date—"

"Alright, I get it!," Discord shouted. "I did a good job of impressing her. How do you even remember all of that, anyway?"

Spike shrugged. "Hopeless romantic. Now, are you going to stop panicking?"

Discord stared at him, then glanced at the window. Spike and Big Mac shifted, getting ready to grab him again. Big Mac spoke up. "Look, Discord. Think about how happy you and Fluttershy will be after this. Isn't that worth it?"

Discord's eyes glazed over for a second, his thought wandering. A soft smile slowly spread on his face. "Yeah...she's worth everything."

Spike wiped drops of sweat off of his brow. "Great! Now, let's fix our suits, and—" Discord snapped his fingers. Spike and Big Mac's suits were now free of wrinkles and any signs of struggle. With another snap, Discord fixed his own suit, adjusting his bowtie so that it was just slightly crooked.

Spike blinked. "Alright, then. Let's get you to the altar." He gestured to the door. "You first."

Discord popped his neck, stretching like he was about to run a race. With his face set in determination, he stepped forward, and out the door. Spike and Big Mac followed close behind him, keeping an eye on him.

* * *

Discord gulped, wringing his hands together. Spike and Big Mac had watched him closely the entire walk to the altar, though he hadn't tried another escape attempt. They had managed to calm him, so the thought hadn't crossed his mind again.

But standing at the altar, he felt his nervousness coming back to him.

The dragon and stallion had left by now, getting ready to meet up with Fluttershy's bridesmaids. He was left alone with Twilight, who was eyeing him warily.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" she asked teasingly.

Discord looked away. She had grown taller, and so could more easily look him in the eye...especially when she decided to tease him.

"Discord..." she started speaking in a gentle voice. "You know—"

"Yes, I'm aware that there's no need to be nervous," he cut her off. "I love her, she loves me, and everything is going to be fine. It's fine! We're fine!"

Twilight raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Discord glanced around the room, which was covered in all colors and types of flowers. Their perfume was heavy and thick in the air, and he wondered if he had overdone the decorating. Shimmering banners flew overhead, changing colors as they went. Each chair was a different style and color than all the others, and the room was slowly filling with ponies from all over Equestria, and creatures from beyond.

He twisted his tail between his hands, nervously glancing at the large golden doors at the other end of the room. He shuffled his feet, glancing over at the nearest window. Before he could even think of moving, soft piano music filled the room, and his head turned back towards the doors.

The first two to step out the flower fillies—young students from Fluttershy's class. Next were Spike and Rarity, then Big Mac and Pinkie, and finally, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. His groomsmen stepped to his side, while Fluttershy's bridesmaids waited at the other. Discord watched them all nervously, wondering if it was too late to make it to that window.

Then Fluttershy stepped out, and all other thoughts vanished.

She was dressed in a beautiful white gown, the train flowing behind her. The hem was decorated with glittering vines and roses. On her chest was the design of a large, blooming rose, sapphires shining on the petals like dewdrops. Her wings were covered in a thin, silver material, the same material that made up her veil, which hung over her face from the pink roses pinned in her mane. Her pink mane spread over her withers and down her back.

She looked up at him from the doorway and smiled. In that moment, she was his whole world, a beautiful angel, gracing him with her presence. He could almost feel himself melting as she slowly walked towards him.

* * *

Fluttershy had taken several deep breaths before finally stepping through the doors. Her heart was still hammering in her chest, pounding against her ribs. But even though she was shivering with nervousness, the sight of Discord brought a smile to her face.

He looked so handsome in the suit he designed. It was mostly black, with a white undershirt and red bowtie. But a closer look showed twisting, shimmering patterns of dark colors against the black of his suit, the sparkling of gems inlaid in his shirt, and the crooked but otherwise completely normalcy of his bowtie.

Their eyes met as she walked down the aisle. A large, lovestruck smile spread across Discord's face, and she saw his pupils shape themselves into hearts. She could almost hear the sigh that escaped from him. And…was he getting shorter?

Her eyes widened as she glanced down at where his feet were. There was a small puddle of liquid draconequus forming. He was melting again. She started walking more quickly down the aisle, almost trotting. Some of the crowd whispered to each other, but nopony seemed to have noticed Discord's predicament yet.

She rushed up to him quickly. Her friends were raising their eyebrows, shooting her questioning looks, but she could explain later. "Discord," she said in a hissed whisper. "You're melting!"

He blinked, then glanced down at his feet. The puddle of draconequus had grown larger, and a drop of his face trickled down his nose and into the puddle as his head shifted. With a quick snap of his tail feathers, the fluid became solid body parts again. He grinned sheepishly at Fluttershy, and she smiled back.

Twilight cleared her throat and smiled at the two. "Are you both ready?" They nodded, Discord more slowly than her. Twilight cleared her throat again and raised her voice. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…"

Discord murmured to Fluttershy, "It's not too late. You…you could walk away. Have a normal life, the kind of life you deserve."

She whispered back, "Don't I decide what I deserve? And I don't want a normal life. I want _you."_

He squeaked, a blush forming on his face. Twilight gave him an odd look, but didn't falter in her speech. Fluttershy made sure to keep her giggling quiet. He shot his bride a hurt glare, to which she needed to stifle more giggles. Twilight was now giving her a strange look, though her voice only wavered for a second.

"…I'm scared," he whispered. "I'm scared that I won't be good enough for you, that I won't be able to take care of you." She resisted the urge to caress his cheek.

"I believe in you," she said. "Though…I'm kind of scared, too." His eyes slowly widened fearfully, and she quickly continued, "That I won't know what I'm doing, or that I'll be a terrible wife for you…I'm worried because I can't…be by your side forever."

He reached out and caressed her cheek. Some of the crowd whispered, mostly cooing about the sweet act. She heard Twilight pause, cough, and continue. "Every second you're with me," said Discord, "Is a second more than I deserve. Each moment with you is a precious treasure."

"Stay by my side, however long you can, and I will do everything in my power to make every moment you're with me a safe and happy one."

She blushed, blinking away the tears in the corner of her eyes. "Oh, Discord…"

Twilight coughed. "Fluttershy?" she whispered. "The vows."

Fluttershy coughed and stood up straight, while Discord let his claw drop back to his side. "R-right. I'm…I'm ready."

Twilight whispered again, "I already said them. The crowd is waiting for you."

"Oh! Um, I-I do."

Twilight sighed. "And do you, Discord, take this mare, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

Discord's ear lifted up, as he was still gazing lovingly into Fluttershy's eyes. "Hm?"

Twilight hissed, "Your vow, Discord! Just saw 'I do'."

"Oh. Oh! I do!" He smiled softly at Fluttershy, his claw reaching forward to caress her cheek again. "I most certainly do," he whispered, wiping a tear from her eye with his thumb.

Twilight sighed, her horn lighting up with magic. Two rings were levitated forward, placed in Fluttershy's hooves and Discord's hands. Fluttershy looked down at the ring she held. It was a silver one, laid with rubies and onyx. She had known it was perfect for Discord the second she had seen it in the jeweler's.

She gently pulled his claw from her face, sliding the ring on. He smiled, and carefully draped the chain of her own ring around her neck. It was a gold one, laid with a pink diamond in the shape of a butterfly, tiny carving of vines and leaves spreading across the gold metal.

Twilight continued, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss—" Fluttershy leaned forward, her lips locking with Discord's. "—the bride?"

Discord's eyes widened in surprise, but he eagerly returned her kiss, scooping her up into his arms. They both sighed in bliss, their eyes sliding shut. They only pulled away when the thunderous applause from the crowd reminded them that they weren't alone.

Discord, still holding Fluttershy, tipped a bowler hat to Twilight. "Thank you, Princess. All of you." He tossed the hat away into the crowd and snapped his fingers, opening a swirling blue portal.

"Ready, my dear?" he whispered into Fluttershy's ear. She smiled and nodded. He turned to their friends and announced, "We'll be back in a few weeks!" Fluttershy waved as he jumped backwards into the portal.

"Wait!" shouted Pinkie. "What about the reception?" But they had already disappeared, the portal zipping closed behind them. The ponies glanced at each other as the crowd murmured in confusion.

Twilight sighed and placed a hoof on her forehead.


End file.
